


All you need is love

by LittleRoma



Series: Infusion Diaries [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, Other, angsty, first angst thing I've written, maybe I wrote this because I was thinking of when my uncle died from cancer a few years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: Another entry to my infusion diaries, this time I thought about what would have happened if Felicity Smoak's fathers were John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.  Might continue on with this work if enough people like it.Song title taken from the 1967 Beatles song





	

**Author's Note:**

> The correct reading order for this series is:
> 
> 1\. I can see clearly now the rain is gone [part five]  
> 2\. Not afraid [part six]  
> 3\. All you need is love [part one]  
> 4\. Who are you? [part two]  
> 5\. And I don’t want to be so damn protected [part three]  
> 6\. Killing in the name of [part four]

Felicity scowled as she was called into Verdant again on her Saturday morning, yet another Saturday morning where she couldn’t talk to her Papa and Dad on Skype. Tossing her car keys into her bag, Felicity made her way into the small nightclub – it was creepy entering a nightclub in the morning. Felicity had just entered through the doors, when she heard her mobile begin to ring. Scowling a little to herself, when she realised that her phone had supplied down to resting just beneath her laptop. Scooping the phone out, she glanced at the screen of the phone and answered it.

“Hello Papa, I’m so sorry I have been really busy, I’m about to head into work now, what’s on your mind?” Felicity spoke to her father, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she walked.

“Felicity, I am so sorry, it’s bad news, it’s your Father, he’s done something so stupid” John started already beginning to sound a little emotional “I’m so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your Father, Sherlock, he committed suicide not even an hour ago”

“No, Dad, no, why the hell are you lying to me? Why would he do this to you? Why would he do this to me? What pushed him into doing this? Do you know?” Felicity spoke her voice becoming pleading as she tried to ask even more question. Felicity collapsed onto the floor, just within the nightclub as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

“It’s this business with Moriarty, he was making everyone believe that your Father and I had lied about the crimes we had solved together, that your Father was a fraud and responsible for those dead bodies. I think that in the end, he was blackmailed, or maybe he saw no other way out” John sounded like he was also trying to make some sense in the great Sherlock Holmes last act.

“But he didn't ever seem the type of guy to go out and solve those crimes for purely selfish purposes, why Papa why?”

“Oh Fee, sometimes these horrible things happen and no matter how hard we try, we can't explain it away, it can't be explained using rationale or logic no matter what your Dad liked to say, I am so sorry pet” John spoke with his doctor voice coming through, which Felicity could understand her father might have left life behind a long time ago, that he tended to revert in times of stress or hardship.

“Okay, Papa, do you want me to fly out with you? I can probably get a seat on a flight out there in a few hours or days. Can I come Papa?” Felicity asked with tears streaming down her face.

Lifting a hand to her face Felicity was able to see that her mascara had run down her face, she was sure that if she was too look in the mirror now she would see a panda face looking back at her but she was past the point of caring. Felicity knew that her father struggled with drug addiction, maybe you could never be entirely free from a drug addiction like that? None of this was making any sense, why did this keep happening to her? Why did the men she loved keep committing suicide? Was she that horrible to be around, that taking your own life seemed like it was the only answer to your problems?

Every sound around her started to dull into a low roar in her ears as she tried to process the information. At least her vision wasn't starting to blink in and out in front of her. Nothing seemed like it would ever be the same again, a big piece of her life had just been forcibly ripped from her, she didn't know if it could ever be filled in again.

Lifting a hand in front of her face, Felicity frowned with some concern when she noticed that her hands looked like they were shaking in front of her face. Her hands must have been tightly clenched into fists because with a slight gasp of pressure she unclenched her hands. Noting with a detached eye that was a small stream of red dripping down between her diggers. She felt lightheaded, she just duck her head down between her legs and breathe slowly until she regained her breath, at least that was what her nursing side said to her.

“FELICITY?!?! FELICITY?!?! WHATS WRONG? WHATS HAPPENING?” Oliver ran up to her, skidding on the smooth dance floor, completely forgetting about Tommy Merlyn or Laurel Lance behind him.

“It's, its its my Dad, he has went too far this time, he has committed suicide.” Felicity tried to explain through clenched teeth.

Oliver was peering at Felicity with some small sense of concern marring his features, startled he looked down at Felicity’s hands and helped her walk over towards the bar, where he ducked behind, wrapping a small bundle of ice in a clean dishcloth pushing it over towards Felicity.

“Whoa, whoa what's wrong with the IT girl?” Laurel asked looking at Felicity who still hadn't calmed down.

“It's my Dad, that was my Papa calling, my Dad has committed suicide, I don't know what I'm going to do, I need to see if I can get family bereavement leave from work to travel back to England to support him. Oliver do you want me to sort out the WIFI really quickly for you? I need to book flight tickets and find someone to water my plants.” Like any other time Felicity had gone frantic with worry, her thoughts just came spilling out “Can we turn on BBC news Mr Merlyn? They might be covering it?”

“Call me Tommy please, there's BBC news on”

Felicity turned to the TV when she heard the next report

“And in today's news, the troubled world famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes jumped from the roof of St Bartholomew’s Hospital less than an hour ago. Viewers may remember that within the past few weeks, more and more evidence has come to light suggesting that Sherlock Holmes was not the great man and genius he was thought to be” the TV droned on while Tommy seeing the worry and stress in the young blondes face, turned the TV off while the small group all swivelled round to face Felicity who was trying not to hyperventilate and pass out.

Too late, Felicity’s vision went black as the ground rose up to meet her. She didn't hear the startled shouts


End file.
